LUCIAN VS JACOB
by almalaura
Summary: Oneshot para el concurso del club The anti-J CLUB. Disfrutenlo.


**Historia escrita por Amy Barak. Disfrutela.**

**(Para quien no sepa quien es Lucian, es el licantropo de Inframundo...vean las peliculas, estan muy buenas).**

* * *

><p><strong>LUCIAN VS JACOB<strong>

Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de cómo eran azotados los árboles por el fuerte viento que reinaba en el lugar, el frío se mezclaba con la humedad haciendo que Jacob se retorciera de frío bajo las enormes rocas en donde se encontraba escondido.

Tenia miedo de convertirse en lobo, él fácilmente lo encontraría.

"_¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?"_ se repetía una y otra vez mientras recordaba la manera en como se había metido en ese lío.

Lucian era el mas viejo de los licántropos, existía aun antes de que todos sus antepasados de Jacob.

Jacob descendía de un linaje único, que era regido bajo la magia de su tribu, pero Lucian descendía de aquellos a los cuales la gente temía y por los cuales existían bastantes mitos aterradores alrededor de los hombres lobo.

Jacob sabía que existía, él había sido cuidadoso de no toparse con ellos y agradecía que ellos no estuvieran al tanto de su presencia en este mundo. Pero se había equivocado al pensar que ellos no estarían al tanto.

Un rama se quebró y Jacob se hizo mas bolita en un rincón, todo el cuerpo le temblaba, el miedo lo superaba, en esos precisos momentos quería desaparecer, ahora mismo no le importaba mostrase tal y como era, débil y cobarde, y mas si Lucian era el motivo por él cual sentirse así, le temía demasiado, él había sido protagonista de muchas de sus pesadillas.

Lucian se acercaba cuidadoso hacia donde se despedía ese horripilante olor a perro, no entendía como la raza de Jacob podría ser tan apestosa, ellos no apestaban de esa manera. Él olor a humedad y podrido se hacía mas concentrado bajo esas rocas en el acantilado. Sonrió al saber quien se encontraba abajo.

Lucian vivía en un mundo diferente, un mundo clandestino, donde él luchaba por la supervivencia de su especie, el principal enemigo eran los vampiros, pero incluso él aceptaba que ellos eran dignos de pelear, ellos daban batalla. Listos, rápidos y letales, pero no tanto como ellos.

Pero Jacob…..Hizo una mueca al pronunciar ese nombre mentalmente.

Lucian sabia de su presencia desde que la tribu por obra de una magia extraña había podido combinar sus espíritus con un lobo, convirtiéndose en licántropos. Los había ignorado por todo ese tiempo, hasta que Jacob hizo presencia. Él había tratado de ignorarlo, pero sus entupidas acciones lo habían llevado a exasperarlo.

Los vampiros tenían leyes, Los Volturis era los que regían en ese asunto, los licántropos también tenían leyes, pero al parecer Jacob Black y su manda desconocían que él, Lucian, era la contraparte de los Volturis.

Tal vez la principal ley de los vampiros era pasar desapercibidos, la de los licántropos era la misma pero con una adición, tener control.

Lucian sabia de experiencia propia como eran los licántropos sin control alguno, eran peligros estúpidamente, tenían que ser aniquilados, y aun que Jacob según "podía controlar su transformación" lo hacia de una manera estúpida, y todo debido a una humana.

Es que esa parte es la que menos comprendía Lucian, él había estado vigilando de cerca la situación, era más que visible que la humana estaba de parte del vampiro _¿Acaso era Jacob tan estúpido para no darse cuenta que nunca iba ser de diferente manera?"_

Pero Lucían no podía dejar que Jacob siguiera actuando de esa manera, tenía que aniquilarlo, no quería después que este le causara problemas y menos cuando la lucha entre los vampiros y licántropos por fin se había calmado, Lucian no quería de nuevo tener que pelear y menos si la causa era un estúpido chico licántropo que no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera esa humana.

Jacob se estremeció al percatarse de lo cerca que estaba Lucian de su ubicación, podía sentir ese terror que se acumulaba en su estomago.

Una de las rocas las cuales le servían de escondite se levanto por los aires y callo al fondo del acantilado, la imagen de la figura de Lucian apareció frente a él. Alto, fuerte, con la mirada negra al igual que su largo cabello lo observaban desde arriba.

Jacob se quedó estático, el miedo se había apoderado de su cuerpo, estaba frito, él lo sabía era su final.

Lentamente Lucian se fue acercando, una sonrisa diabólica se asomaba por las comisuras de sus labios. Su fuerte mano lo tomo por el cuello hasta que lo dejo colgando a la orilla del acantilado.

—Esperé a que Edward te destruyera para no tener que mancharme las manos con tu apestosa sangre, pero es demasiado noble para hacerlo—su voz era gruesa.

—Por favor—suplico Jacob, el sudor bañaba su cuerpo, no era un sudor por cansancio, era un sudor por lo que sabia que pasaría a continuación, él no podría sobrevivir a una caída tan grande.

—"por favor"—Lo imitó Lucian—Suenas como una niña, por lo menos ten el valor de aceptar tu destino

Jacob negó rápidamente, no, él no tenía el valor para aceptar aquello. Las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, él sabia que se estaba comportando como un vil chiquillo, pero él tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en el rostro de Lucian mientras iba aflojando el agarre. Jacob se sujetaba al brazo de Lucian como su única salvación, sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas le eran imposible ver a su verdugo.

Una carcajada se escucho cuando sintió como la mano de Lucian lo soltaba dejándolo caer en el vacío.

El corazón se le hizo un puño y una manta negra cubrió sus ojos dejándolo caer en la inconciencia.

Lucian vio como Jacob desapareció en la oscuridad del acantilado y con una sonrisa en sus labios se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regresó a su refugio. Eso les enseñaría a ya no actuar estúpidamente y mantenerse a raya.

Lucian estaba mas que acostumbrado a la muerte, había sido testigo y participado en muchas. Jacob se había convertido en uno mas, alguien quien estorbaba en su eterna existencia.


End file.
